Something I need to tell you
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: First attempt at a CCS fic, shounen ai. Touya's thoughts as he tries (again) to tell Yukito his feelings


Disclaimer - I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. If I did.. I'd make sure everyone knew how the story and relationships were heading towards in the Japanese, so they could laugh with me at the American's attempts of covering it up. 

This is my first CCS fic.. It is a shounen ai (boy x boy love) with Touya (Tori) and Yukito (Julian) as the couple, well, almost. I'm playing on both the American and Japanese way, so this is sort of based in the movie, no spoilers hopefully. Look, I know this little paragraph makes no sense, just read the story, and hopefully you'll get what I'm trying to say. 

------------ 

**Something I want to tell you**

Touya's P.O.V 

A small sigh escapes my lips, not for the first time in this trip, why does everyone always have to interrupt my plans? Why did I even bother agreeing to take care of Sakura? Yeah.. Stupid question, I know the answer. Other people may not see it but there are some weird things going on with my sister and that kid she hangs out with, I can just sense it and I want to be with her to try and protect her in case something happens. That's the only reason I came. Really. Okay.. So it isn't. I thought that after a long time I'd finally be able to admit my feelings for the light haired boy next to me. Yukito's his name. We've been best friends for years. 

For a while now I have thought about him in more ways than just a friend should, I'm kind of sure he feels the same way, but I can just never find the right opportunity to tell him my feelings, something always happens. Wait a second.. Here's my chance.. Maybe if I just open my mouth and say it. I go to, yet again the only words that actually leave my mouth are "Yuki.. I need to tell you something.." As always he smiles at me sweetly and asks me what it is. This is it. I gather my courage again and begin to speak, only to be interrupted by excited squeals. No.. I'm not surprised. This always happens now, I'm so used to it. Even in my house, in the privacy of my own room I get interrupted by my father calling me, or little sis whining about something I did earlier in the day. 

Will she stop pulling my cheek like that?! This is so aggravating. The fates have something against me, cursed to see things others can't, even though there is a good side to that - seeing my mother again - she still keeps an eye out for us. A weird sister, even the guy I've fallen for isn't normal, does he even know? Smiling as ever toward the four girls harassing us, I don't think he is, like our father, I think he's just an innocent in this. I know Sakura needed new dry clothes, but did we have to come to the kid's house to get them? I cast a glance toward Yukito who is apologising for my lack of good nature in this situation, giggling with them and giving me a innocent smile. Does he have any idea what he does to me with that smile of his? I shake my head at him and look around the room. It seems the lady of the house has finished talking with Sakura and now the girls have left our side, there's something I don't like about that and I give Yukito and then Sakura my best "I don't trust anything about this" concerned look before bowing respectively and giving our thanks to the kid's mother for all her hospitality. 

The sisters have "kindly" shown Yuki and me to our room, the girls are staying down the hall, I checked Sakura out, and she seems to be okay with staying in this house, so I guess I may as well trust her instinct. Of course she doesn't know that I remember what went on before, and I swear that that stuffed toy is alive, and if not, something spiritual or magical is possessing it. I can see it. Anyway, Yuki and I in our room. I quickly step outside and check both sides of the hall for any nearing distractions. This time I'll tell him, I don't care if I do get interrupted, I'm telling him. There he is, my Yukito, sitting on his bed, waffling on about how pretty the kid's mother seems to be. I think he knows, what if he's trying to put me off, trying to warn me about what's ahead? A soft growl escapes my lips and if I could glare at myself I would. The growl didn't escape the other boy's notice and he asks me what's wrong, his voice full of concern and sincerity. He's always been like this, always been the one I can talk to, except for when I need to tell him anything. My mouth opens but no sound comes out. Oh come on! I've been waiting for this moment for ages and now the words won't leave me?? Maybe I'm just too used to being stopped by other people that my voice has just given up on saying the words my heart wants it to. 

Now with all my fumbling he has really started to act worried, great. Just say it Touya, say it! I don't think I've ever been so nervous.. Okay.. Deep breaths.. Calm down.. 

"Yukito.. I love you." 

--------- 

There! Right. First fic, do you get what I mean now? Oh don't worry. I was thinking of doing another couple of chapters to this, Maybe with Yukito's thoughts. Or something like that. Anyway, voice your views on the review bit. Tell me what you think. 

~ The Unguided Angel. 


End file.
